Lolita (Songfic)
by Kelpie G
Summary: Una soleada tarde la perversa niña de fuego, la pelirroja Eliza Leagan se sale con la suya. Entre abrasadoras caricias juega con su irresistible profesor de piano, a caso este hombre se rendirá a sus encantos?


******Lolita**

**(Songfic)  
**

* * *

Estaba recostado en el balcón, un sencillo atuendo gris resaltaba sus hombros. La dramática curva lumbar al final de su espalda hizo que ella olvidara todas las promesas que se había hecho a sí misma el día anterior. El negro cabello de aquel hombre brillaba adornado por los poderosos rayos de solares de media tarde.

Su padre estaba de viaje y su madre en casa de la tía abuela. Ya habían pasado más de dos meses desde su primera clase de piano. Aquel hombre, en apariencia un genio de la música, había sido contratado por su padre dada el alto estima y admiración que éste le profesaba. Inicialmente debía enseñar a los dos hermanos Leagan, no obstante, Neal no se mostró interesado, aquel verano prefirió Chicago como lugar de vacaciones. A Eliza le entusiasmó la idea de aprender a interpretar este noble instrumento, pero jamás contó con la revolución que causaría en ella. Su profesor se había presentado como una agradable, excitante y tentadora sorpresa. León, el sorprendente profesor de piano, rondaba los 38 años, Eliza tenía 17, acababa de regresar de Londres y pasaba el verano en su casa en Lakewood, y en cuanto lo vio tuvo la determinación de tenerlo entre sus piernas.

Él por su parte, se había resistido a las atrevidas insinuaciones de Eliza, a sus ardientes y poco disimulados roces accidentados y a sus movimientos cargados de seducción. Caer en la tentación que Eliza Leagan representaba ir en contra de sus convicciones y era en definitiva un problema que evitaría a toda costa, luego de su tormentoso y vergonzoso divorcio hacía casi tres años, involucrarse con una adolescente, nada tenía que ver con la tranquilidad que estaba dispuesto a encontrar para su vida.

No obstante, durante más de dos meses aquella muchachita de cabellos de fuego lo había torturado sin descanso, haciendo que toda la sangre de su cerebro desapareciera y se alojara inconvenientemente en otro lugar de su anatomía, y como consecuencia se había sentido un completo idiota mientras le daba las lecciones de piano.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por resistirse a la exuberante mujercita, las fuerzas lo dejaban y su mente le jugaba a traición. La noche anterior sólo pudo conciliar el sueño hasta pasadas las tres de la madrugada y en su desvelo recordó sus encuentros con Eliza una y otra vez; un recuerdo especialmente rondaba en su cabeza. La semana anterior Eliza se había sentado recogiendo sus piernas sobre el sofá cerca a la ventana, mientras él intentaba, de manera muy poco eficiente, explicarle la naturaleza y relevancia de la armonía, él estaba de pie frente a ella a más de cuatro metros de distancia, ella ensortijaba entre sus dedos sus rizos y lo miraba con insistencia, de repente, sin avisos, su mano derecha se deslizó delicadamente hasta el dobladillo de su falda y con exquisita lentitud la subió hasta su cadera, dejando al descubierto sus piernas, exhibiendo su lencería, sus pantaletas blancas a veces se mimetizaban con su piel, mientras sus medias y liguero lavanda resaltaban deliciosamente. Justo en ese momento su lengua se enredó, no lograba desprender sus ojos de las piernas de Eliza, tartamudeaba y su entrepierna se manifestaba sin reparos.

Aquella tarde, esperaba que la calidez del sol veraniego aclarar sus pensamientos, pero al verla ingresar en la sala de música, supo que sus fortalezas habían sido por completo vencidas. Ella llevaba un vestido violeta que resaltaba sus sonrojadas mejillas y sus cobrizos cabellos. Eliza lo miró con desdén y ocupó su lugar en el banquillo frente al piano, él la siguió, abandonando el balcón, irguiendo su cuerpo, pareciendo aún más alto y seguro, no obstante, sus nervios le hacían sudar las palmas de las manos.

León inició la lección con la pieza Opus Clavicembalisticum, ella lo siguió impasible, y entonces sin dar aviso desplegó la tapa del teclado, él sobresaltado la miró con furia, luego Eliza en un audaz movimiento se sentó a horcajadas en su regazo y lo besó. Él sintió que su cuerpo convulsionaba, Eliza sabía a manzanilla y limón, suave y ácida al mismo tiempo, su lengua lo asaltó con acierto provocador, él le respondió con vehemencia, metió sus dedos entre su suave cabello rojo —Hace tanto deseaba hacer esto— pensó León. Ella le desajustó la corbata y entonces él de inmediato la bajó de sus piernas y se levantó de un salto alejándose de ella.

—¿Qué pasa León?— Preguntó Eliza al tiempo que intentaba componer su vestido.

—Profesor… Es como debe llamarme… Profesor— Replicó León.

—¿Tiene miedo…? Profesor— Continuó Eliza.

—¿Qué quiere Srta. Leagan?—

—¿A caso no es obvió?— Lo miró irónica.

—Debe parar este juego, conserve sus buenos modales y mantenga el decoro— Le dijo León cruzando los brazos tras su espalda.

—Está bien— Exhaló Eliza —¿Es por mi edad…? Dentro de poco seré presentada en sociedad y entonces haré lo que se me antoje y créeme, ya habrás perdido tu oportunidad— Le dedicó una mirada llena de furia y frustración, sus ojos destellaban de rabia.

León la vio levantarse dispuesta a abandonar el salón, intempestivamente él dio un giro y tomándola por la cintura la levantó y la sentó sobre la cola del piano, Eliza aún aturdida sintió como su entrepierna se disolvía de anticipación. En cuanto tuvo oportunidad, él levantó la falda de su vestido y allí estaba aquel enloquecedor liguero lavanda, sin esperar más le acarició las piernas sobre las sedosas medias.

—Niña de fuego— Jadeó León —Tienes labios de mujer fatal… Por hoy no dejaré entre nosotros ninguna represión… ¿Qué haría tu padre sí se entera de nuestros juegos…?—

—No se va a enterar— Susurró Eliza.

León subió sus manos hasta detenerse en la pequeña fracción de piel desnuda entre las medias y el liguero —Como un melocotón maduro es tu perversa piel… Suave e irresistible—

Ella le quitó la corbata y el saco, desabrochó los botones de su camisa y le acarició los brazos desnudos, los flancos de su espalda y aquella pecaminosa curva que insinuaba un trasero más que bien formado.

—Me excitas tanto— Gimió Eliza.

Él le arrancó las bragas, ella le desajustó el pantalón y le bajó la bragueta. Una vez completamente desnudos León la penetró despacio, reprimiendo una inhalación con la boca abierta, se sentía cálido y tórrido en el interior de Eliza. Se detuvo y le mordió los hombros, acarició sus brazos y le tomó las manos lamiéndole con lentitud la delicada piel de la cara interna de sus muñecas, regresó a sus labios y luego besó implacable su cuello mientras sin descanso la embestía con acierto. Eliza gemía demandando más placer, él jadeaba extasiado, y entonces acariciaron juntos la cumbre del primero de varios afortunados orgasmos.

FIN.


End file.
